sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Abrams
Name: Timothy Abrams Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: History, Music (School Band), Model Making and Reading (Book Club) Appearance: At 5’7” and 140 pounds, Timothy’s build is unremarkable for a boy of his age. He has brown eyes, placed high on his rounded face, above an aquiline nose and a small mouth with rather thin lips, as well as rounded glasses. He is quite non-athletic, with no muscle definition to speak of, and is rather pale from his lack of time spent outdoors. He keeps a very clean appearance, with a clean shaven face and shortly cropped black hair, which he keeps trimmed very close to his forehead and with no bangs to speak of. He generally keeps a straight posture, but tends to slouch when he is stressed or upset. On the day of the abduction, Timothy was wearing a camo green T-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. Biography: Timothy was born in Seattle, Washington to Glen and Sandra Abrams, on October 21, 1993. Glen and Sandra, both senior managers at a local insurance firm, worked to maintain a high standard of living for their children. They both met during college, and they got married on June 13, 1984, a year after they both received their diplomas. To many, they seemed to be quite and unlikely couple. Glen had always been a loner, and he only met Sandra by chance while they were both studying in the college's library late at night. Surprisingly, they hit it off quickly and began making arrangements to meet each other more often, eventually transitioning into a romantic relationship. After Timothy was born, Sandra shifted her hours to work part-time to spend more time with her son. As a result, Timothy has a much closer relationship to his mother than his father, whom, with his own social difficulties, is rather distant towards his family. Both of them have put pressure on Timothy from an early age to succeed in school, since both his brother and his parents were consistently at the top of their classes. Glen and Sandra constantly tried to make a good impression toward their superiors and coworkers, in hopes of receiving promotions and other accolades at work. Because of this, the majority of their relationships with others were not very open. They suspected that their friends from work would judge them if they showed any family troubles, such as Sandra’s father’s alcoholism, which she has tried to keep hidden from her family. Consequently, they became very worried about appearances, and felt a need to provide an outward appearance of a perfect family. This caused some stress for Timothy, causing him to adopt his parents' pattern of hiding their problems. Since he knew that telling his parents about any problems with school or relationships would just cause them to worry, he preferred not to talk about any emotional problems with anyone, lest they worry or tell his parents. Although no serious problems have developed in his life yet, his academic performance has suffered somewhat, due to his unwillingness to admit his lack of comprehension of some of the material being taught. Timothy's only sibling, Brandon, who is eight years older than him. Although the gap in their ages has made it a little difficult to relate to each other, their relationship is quite positive overall. While they did make an effort to do things together as a family, after Brandon went to college for an engineering degree, they barely had any contact with each other. Since graduating college, Brandon settled down and married his longtime girlfriend, Christina, and they are now expecting a baby girl. Still, Timothy looks up to his brother, and wishes that they could be closer. When Timothy was five years old, Brandon had an accident while riding his bicycle, breaking his arm. Timothy doesn’t remember this incident, but his parents do. Although they were judged by nobody but themselves, they became convinced that this, as well as any further accidents, would reflect badly on them as parents. Afterwards, they became very protective of Timothy and his brother, encouraging Timothy to pursue hobbies that carried little risk of injury. During his elementary school years, he spent a large amount of his time reading, preferring the comfort of his books to the loud and rowdy games of the other children. However, this didn't deter him from making friends, so long as they shared his interests. At Aurora High School, Timothy’s favourite subjects are history and English, with the sciences not far behind. His sheltered upbringing has lead him to feel that everyday life is boring and sterile, causing him to focus his attention on stories that are far removed from modern life, such as science fiction, fantasy or stories concerning events past eras. This obsession has caused him to spend excessive amounts of his time reading. Timothy is fascinated, in particular, with ancient Rome. A large part of his fascination with Roman society is the impressive level of organization that they were able to accomplish, especially in regard to their military. He especially enjoys reading about Roman military campaigns, such as the Punic Wars. As part of this interest, he takes Latin courses at school for his foreign language credits. After he graduates, he plans to study ancient history in college, though he occasionally has nagging thoughts of concern for the lack of job opportunities in that field. Timothy has few friends in high school due to a lack of social skills developed during his childhood, due to his lack of interaction with many other children. Although he retains few relationships from his time in elementary school, he has made a few friends in high school and enjoys their companionship, as well as the company of those in the various groups and clubs that he has joined at Aurora High School. He has friends both in the book club, and in the school concert band, where he plays the clarinet. Although he doesn’t particularly enjoy playing the clarinet, he picked it up in order to join the band, since many of his few elementary school friends joined it at the beginning of high school. He has great difficulty in forming friendships, and tends to become somewhat possessive of the few friends that he does have, which causes him to stay in the school band in order to get closer with them. His relationship with his family has grown a little more distant over the years, but they still make time to spend with each other regularly. During high school, Timothy has picked up a new hobby: wargaming. He enjoys making models of imaginary armies, and using them to simulate famous battles at home, as well as against other hobbyists at his local hobby store, Elysium. While his hobby is an expensive one, he manages to finance it with careful budgeting of the money received at Christmas and on his birthday, as well as by doing various odd jobs around his neighbourhood, such as mowing lawns and shovelling snow. Overall, the main thing that Timothy seeks in his everyday life is safety, and therefore, control. This is, in part, a large part of his fascination with stories and model making. The appeal of having control over his own small little world is a large part of his hobbies. In addition to this, Timothy never really learned how to react to strong outbursts of emotion. Although he has some understanding of how to function in everyday life, his lack of social experience rendered him ignorant of how to deal with less common social experiences, such as outbursts of rage or despair. When faced with such a situation, he tends to become extremely confused and anxious and tries to extricate himself from the situation as soon as possible. He is very close to his uncle, on his mother's side, David Sheridan. David’s wife died soon after their marriage, and he never remarried. Having no children of his own, he focused his attention on Timothy and Brandon. Timothy took great enjoyment in speaking with his uncle about their favourite books. While Timothy’s uncle holds anti-government views, Timothy is largely apathetic towards current politics, instead focusing on the events of the past. A few summers ago, David took Timothy on a week-long camping trip. Although Timothy did not enjoy himself, due to his dislike of the great outdoors, he enjoyed his time with his uncle. On that trip, his uncle taught him a few things that he had learned while in the Boy Scouts when he was younger. He demonstrated to Timothy how to properly make a campfire and showed him a few edible species of berries and mushrooms. After learning about Timothy's interest in military history, David took him to a shooting range. Again, Timothy did not enjoy the experience, and did not spend much time there. Advantages: Timothy is familiar with basic gun safety, and has learned several skills that would be useful for extended stays in the wilderness. He has a large store of knowledge due to the vast amount of books that he has read. However, a large amount of what he knows is simply trivia which will not help him on the island. Disadvantages: His stunted social skills will deter him in making allies, and control-freak nature could potentially alienate any students that he does manage to team up with. He is not a good shot by any means, but his small amount of experience may lead him to overestimate his competence. Timothy has also been extremely sheltered, which has left him unable to effectively deal with interpersonal conflict, causing him to become extremely flustered when it arises. Designated Number: Male student No. 055 --- Designated Weapon: Non-Functional Flamethrower Replica Conclusion: I suspect your knowledge will help you realize just how much trouble you're in, B055. Sheltered kids don't do well in this game, and when all you have to take care of yourself is a hefty and somewhat-intimidating paperweight, you just can't afford to also lack social graces. ''- Christina Stockton'' The above biography is as written by Skraal. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Skraal Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Leona Van Kamp '''Collected Weapons: Non-Functional Flamethrower Replica (designated weapon) Allies: '''Michael Mitchellson '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Timothy, in chronological order. The Past: *Literally Friends Pre-Game: *Generals of Elysium *Passing Slowly Through the Vector *Hallway! Returns! (ft. DA-PUMP) V5: *The Heavy Weapons Guy *Can't watch TV here, guys. The reception's terrible. *Lying on the Streets *Stand Your Ground(s) *The Best Part of Waking Up *If I had known this, I would have put that patch on 35 years ago *Adam & Eve & Steve *Relationship Status: Single *Hortensius *Platinum Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Timothy Abrams. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students